Running the Shop
by DibsOnMaslow
Summary: Cute georgelina drabble (even though it's over 1k words) about George taking Fred to work. George/Angelina


George was pleased to say he had developed a lot since Fred's death. The suicidal man he used to be was long gone. He was a proud family man now. Becoming a father over a year ago now had centered George. He knew he had to provide for his family and from this Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had become a huge success.

George would be the first to admit that he worked his arse off. The early mornings and late nights killed him but it was worth it. Everyone wants their children to have what they didn't when they were young. Growing up poor, George and all of his siblings knew what it was like for all of their friends to have the latest things and not have them yourself. The new clothes George would get would be from Percy and the older brothers. Having the shop ensured that his children would have what he didn't have. He planned for when his children got a bit older they would all go abroad. If Fred or the new baby want anything they will get it. Yeah, it might spoil them but George will make sure him and Angie raise them to appreiciate what they have.

The thought of having children would have terrified 19 year old George. Him and Fred were busy running a business, the last thing he wanted was a screaming, crying child to care for. But now, he gets giddy when he sees Angelina's little bump. Freddie's cuteness may have changed his mind about children. During Angelina's first pregnancy George was anxious. He didn't think he was father material but didn't want to let Angelina down. It was a big learning experience for both of them. No one tells you how to raise a child or what to do when your baby won't stop crying. Once Freddie was no longer a new born, George got more confident. By the time Freddie was about 8 months old, you wouldn't have thought George didn't want children. He didn't want to blow his own trumpet, but he (and Angie) make damn cute children. Fred has light brown skin with dark brown curly hair. Big brown eyes that makes everyone fall in love with him.

In the present day George was in the shop like always but was accompanied with Fred. Fred doesn't usually come with George to work, but today Goerge felt guilty leaving him with Angelina at home. She was in her second trimester now and happy that the morning sickness was over. But now she had an awful cold and cough that had her feeling like death. In her own words she said 'it feels like someone has attacked my throat with a cheese grater.'

Leaving Angelina to rest, George held his 18 month old to his hip.

"I guess it's me and you running the shop today Freddie." George seaid in his voice reserved only to speaking to babies. Freddie cooed back. Knowing he can't just focus on Fred all day, George brought a play pen and toys from home for him, but at the moment Freddie was content being held by his father. It was a bit tricky to operate the till and hold Fred but George managed.

A while had passed before Fred shouted "That".

"What are you looking at Freddie? Should we go on a little walk?" George walked out from behind the till and took Fred on a tour of the shop. The baby was fussing until he got near to what he wanted.

"That that daddy." Fred wailed when he got near the pygmy puff cage.

George held Fred out to the cage. "You've seen pygmy puffs before Fred." Fred put his little hand in between the metal bars of the cage and felt the fur coats of the small creatures. George opened the cage and got one out. He then want back to the till and sat Fred down on the counter to play withe pygmy puff.

The customers were taking a shine to the adorable boy on the front desk.

"Awww how adorable. Do you have any more of them?" A female customer asked pointing to the pygmy puff Fred was playing with.

"Yes over there." George replied, insinuating to the cage. Many more people were now over by the creatures, looking at them and picking colours.

"You're helping me shift stock. I should have started exploiting you for your cuteness ages ago." George whispered to Fred, even though he knew Fred couldn't understand him.

"Up." Fred stated.

"So you've gotten bored of playing with that then." George said picking up Fred. He then went to put him in the playpen but Fred protested. "No!"

"What do you want to do then Fred? Look all your toys are in there." By now customers had started to queue for the till. Not having any other option, George put his son in playpen to serve the customers but he began screaming and having a tantrum. George tried to ignore it and continue working the till, but he couldn't let Fred scream the shop down. Verity came over to help.

"Let's swap."

"Thankyou." George said exasperated. He took Fred to where he would be stocking shelves but on the way he fussed and wiggled his way out if George's arms. He then tried to walk. Even though Fred was getting better at walking, with all the stock around them George felt better to hold his hands so he knew he wouldn't fall over.

"Mummy Mummy." Fred Chattered.

Angelina walked up to them in a tracksuit with the pockets full of tissues. She picked up Fred and held his bottom and legs while he put his arms around her neck. "I would give you a kiss but I don't want to give you my disease." Angelina joked to George.

"How come you're here?" George asked, taking a hold on Angie's hips with Fred between them.

"I wrote to your mother this morning explaining the situation. She replied saying she'll be here in a bit to take care of Fred."

"Oh thank God." George confessed.

"You know I was thinking, we still need to come up with a new boy name for the baby."

"So you're still happy with Roxanne if it's a girl?"

"Hell yeah. You don't fuck with a girl called Roxy. It's a hardcore name." Angelina explained. "I really hope it's a girl."

"You scared of becoming like my Mum with 6 boys."

"There's no way I'm having that many children. I've already decided that if this baby is a boy then I'll just have 2 boys and give up. I am not going to be a copy of your mother." She declared.

"You know, looking at you, you wouldn't think you were in the middle of a pregnancy." George flirted.

"I hope you're not expecting anything to come from that comment. I'm ill at the moment so sex is a little awkward. I have a blocked nose so I'm breathing through my mouth. I can't breathe through my mouth if your cock is in there can I? Angie joked.

George gasped and covered Fred's little ears. "Mind your language infront of the baby."

"Calm down. He can't understand anything we say anyway." She laughed.

"Mum's here at last." George commented as Molly walked through the door of the shop. She walked up to the couple and in no time took Fred from Angelina's arms.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Angelina asked.

"Of course not. I'll take any opportunity to spend more time with my grandchildren. And I love babies."

"It's just that he wants a lot of attention and you probably don't want to change any nappies." Ange said concerned.

"Angelina darling, I have 7 children. Changing nappies and attention seeking toddlers are nothing new to me. Plus I remember how I didn't get any help from mine or Athur's parents. I don't want my daughter-in-laws to struggle like I did. Now go and get some rest. You and the bump probably need it."

"Thank you." With that Angelina apparated away.

Molly walked up the George and stroked his cheek. "Oh George I'm so proud of you. You've accomplished so much, personally and professionally."

"Thanks for the pep talk Mum." George said sarcastically.

"No I mean it. Your business and the grandchildren you're giving me. Be sure to never piss Angelina off so she leaves you because you and her make the cutest brown babies."

George was speechlss at that remark. He knew his Mum was insane for having so many children but he didn't know all these years later she was still addicted to babies.

"Don't worry. Angelina and I aren't planning our divorce any time soon."


End file.
